Comme un hic
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /séquelle Malade de toi/Pour Mimi Yuy et Arlia Eien. Duo était heureux et justement, il ne trouvait pas ça normal. Et si pour finir sa maladie n'était plus sous contrôle ? Et si Heero se lassait de lui ? Tout ça lui pourrissait la vie.


**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie. Séquelle « Malade de toi »

**Bêta lectrice :** Tenshimizu

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Sally, Hilde, Quatre, Relena, Dorothy, Trowa.

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour Mimi Yuy et Arlia Eien, elles savent pourquoi. ^_^

* * *

**Comme un hic

* * *

**

Lundi 20 février AC 204

Heero venait de partir pour son travail à Média Com et maintenant Duo allait commencer à angoisser, même s'il avait l'habitude de cette attente des résultats d'examens, qui s'était renouvelée huit fois en quatre ans. Celle-ci était particulière, même si les contrôles ne cesseront jamais, il allait peut-être entrer en rémission.

Mais Maxwell n'arrivait pas à penser que ça puisse être possible. Le bonheur avait toujours été de courte durée et depuis qu'il vivait avec Heero, il ne cessait de se prolonger.

Duo avait déjà fait cette réflexion à son homme, il y a trois ans, quand il avait été invité aux fiançailles de Trowa et Relena. Pragmatique comme toujours son compagnon lui avait répondu.

-« Tout à une fin, le bonheur comme le malheur. Tu dois être arrivé à la fin de ta période malheureuse. »

-« Si tout a une fin, c'est bien la preuve qu'un jour ou l'autre, je vais encore me prendre quelque chose dans la gueule. »

Là, Yuy n'avait pas trouvé la parade, n'avait pas trouvé l'argument qui pourrait rassurer son amant à part :

-« Je serai là pour t'aider. »

Mais si c'était son homme qui était touché comment pourrait-il l'aider ? Parce qu'en plus Duo devait admettre qu'il n'est pas le seul à bénéficier de tout ce bonheur, parfois trop irréel.

Quatre avait un héritier depuis deux ans, Maxwell se souvient du faire-part de naissance arrivé par courrier.

Monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner et Madame Dorothy Catalonia-Raberba Winner

_Ont le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de leur premier né._

_Cinq Raberba Winner_

_Né le 5 mai à 5h55 à la résidence Winner._

_Il pèse 3kg310 et mesure 50 cm._

Maxwell avait ouvert des yeux aussi ronds que la Terre et avait attrapé son téléphone pour l'engueuler.

-« Tu ne peux pas faire ça à un enfant ! Tu veux qu'on se moque de lui toute sa vie ? »

-« Je porte bien le prénom Quatre, ça ne m'a jamais gêné et toi c'est Duo, tu vis bien avec lui. » Rétorque Winner, le bébé dans les bras.

-« Oui mais tu n'aimes pas ton fils que tu lui mets un handicap de plus que la célébrité, la richesse. Quoique non tu as raison, ça va rééquilibrer le tout. »

Le rire clair du blond s'élève dans le téléphone.

-« Tu auras le bon faire-part dans la semaine. J'ai eu envie de te faire une blague surtout quand j'ai vu tous les 5 qu'il y avait dans sa date de naissance qui eux sont vrais. » Rit toujours Quatre.

-« Tu m'as bien eu, je l'admets. Alors ta petite merveille, il s'appelle comment ? »

-« Kaleb »

-« Je trouve ça nettement mieux. »

-« J'espère que vous passerez prochainement pour faire sa connaissance. »

-« On va trouver une date avec Heero. »

µµµ

C'est vrai aussi que Duo pourrait dire que tout n'est pas rose dans sa vie, ça le rassurait même s'il aurait préféré être la victime des coups du sort, que de voir ses amis souffrir.

Hilde essayait d'avoir un deuxième enfant depuis que An avait dix-huit mois, elle avait fait déjà quatre fausse-couches, toujours dans le courant du quatrième mois. La jeune femme ressortait de l'épreuve toujours plus brisée.

Maxwell essayait de la soutenir comme il pouvait mais il y avait la distance. Quand ils se rendaient sur le satellite preventer tous les mois, Duo ne trouvait pas bon pour son filleul qu'il voit sa mère en larmes dans ses bras. Mais cette dernière était soulagée de pouvoir pleurer un moment sur une épaule compatissante pendant qu'Heero était ravi de pouponner et jouer avec le petit garçon. Après ils partaient, tous les quatre, pour une randonnée où les larmes n'avaient plus leur place.

Wufei commençait à trouver son envie d'un deuxième enfant contraignante. A chaque fausse-couche, il y avait eu trois jours d'hospitalisation. Duo aussi commençait à paniquer, parce qu'un jour son amie pourrait rester dans une hémorragie plus importante. Le désir d'enfant, il ne l'avait jamais compris, même si s'occuper d'eux de temps à autre, il appréciait.

µµµ

En regardant en arrière, en voyant sa vie sans nuage noir depuis aussi longtemps - il y avait bien des gris de temps à autres - Duo ne pouvait que se tracasser pour son avenir. Ses moments de bonheur avaient toujours été suivis par une longue période douloureuse.

Son enfance près de Solo, il la qualifierait d'heureuse, certains crieraient au scandale, que de fouiller les poubelles, faire la manche, ne pas toujours manger à sa faim puisse être catalogué de positif, mais Duo se souvenait surtout des soirées près de Solo, du partage du surplus de nourriture, des moments où Solo leur racontait des histoires sur certaines familles où les enfants devaient travailler toute la journée pour avoir le droit de manger au soir, où on les battait parce qu'ils étaient simplement nés. En écoutant Solo, il avait l'impression de vivre au paradis puis le groupe avait chuté en enfer quand Solo, leur protecteur était mort de la grippe noire amenant avec lui une partie des aînés.

Il y avait eu la bagarre pour maintenir un train de vie, faire semblant de sourire pour porter les autres en avant et honorer la mémoire de Solo. Il avait découvert que la vie en groupe n'était pas aussi idyllique que Solo la racontait. Duo ne saurait pas dire si c'est la période la plus noire de sa vie, mais elle est certainement celle de sa prise de conscience de la dureté de la vie, que le bonheur n'était pas constant, que tout se payait.

Et puis il y avait eu son existence dans l'enceinte de l'Eglise Maxwell, le plaisir de ne plus porter les autres. Les plus jeunes ne se rappelaient pas des histoires de Solo, lui bien, il n'avait pas envie de quitter les ecclésiastiques pour subir des remontrances, alors il faisait tout pour qu'on le ramène chez lui.

Sœur Hélène ne comprenait pas qu'on ne voulait pas de lui, il était si serviable, attentif quand il l'aidait au moment où elle rendait visite à des malades ou quand l'Eglise se transformait en hôpital de campagne. Duo n'avait jamais osé lui avouer que c'était l'orphelinat son foyer, sa base, on pouvait lui parler du paradis s'il allait ailleurs, lui il y vivait.

-« Patron ! »

Maxwell cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, surpris de se trouver assis à son bureau d'Allnonsense. Il tourne la tête pour regarder Bertrand dans l'encadrement de la porte du hangar.

-« Je viens de rentrer une carcasse pour avoir un carburateur. Tu peux démonter le reste ? »

-« J'arrive. »

Le natté regarde sa montre, il est presque 10 h, il n'a encore rien fait. Il le fera tout à l'heure, il y a assez de commandes en attente pour se permettre de n'ouvrir sa boite mail que plus tard dans la journée.

Andy avait pris les fax en arrivant au travail. Après un an de contrat, ils avaient fini par virer Joé qui ne savait que préparer des commandes, il lui restait des lacunes qui handicapaient toute l'équipe.

C'est Heero qui avait fini par insister pour renouveler l'équipe de travail. Ils avaient eu plusieurs hommes envoyés par l'intérim. Depuis deux ans maintenant Andy avait son contrat, il leur avait été présenté par Alicia. Elle faisait toujours des ménages mais avait quitté la bande pour vivre avec le jeune homme.

Arrivé près du morceau de navette à démonter, Duo enlève son alliance de son annulaire, il ôte sa maille chaînette de son cou, enfile son alliance dans le collier, elle vient s'arrêter sur le petit Wing doré, puis il repasse le tout à son cou, il soulève sa tresse qui lui arrive à hauteur d'omoplate, elle était moins épaisse qu'avant sa maladie et au-delà de cette longueur ses cheveux s'abîment plus vite. Au moins avec cette coiffure, il se reconnaît dans la glace même s'il ne sent plus sa natte lui caresser les reins.

Tout en démontant de façon mécanique, en mettant les pièces intactes dans la caisse de gauche et les pièces abîmées dans la caisse de droite, Duo laisse son esprit repartir vers le passé.

C'est pour ne pas perdre son foyer, un ersatz de ce qu'il vivait avec Solo et la bande qu'il avait été voler ce camion et l'armure. Est-ce qu'il était responsable de leur mort ? Il en était certain. Est-ce que ses parents lui en voulaient ? Ca il sait que non, c'est aussi pour ça que malgré la douleur immense de perdre une nouvelle fois sa stabilité, il avait pu se relever pour repartir. Il se savait aimé de ses parents, ils lui avaient rappelé tout leur amour, comme Solo lui avait dit juste avant de mourir.

Malgré son deuil récent, il était descendu dans son ancien quartier pour tenter de reconstruire ce qu'il avait connu, retrouve la sécurité d'antan. Mais à neuf ans, Duo devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait plus se faire intégrer en créant la sympathie.

Non, s'il voulait survivre, c'est à la tête de la bande qu'il devait se mettre. Est-ce qu'il pouvait qualifier toute cette période de sa vie qui avait duré trois ans d'heureuse ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il devait continuellement s'imposer, user du couteau pour garder sa place de leader. Il avait fini par diriger avec un second, parce qu'à deux, on est bien plus forts, mais Rodrigo savait très bien qu'il n'était qu'un sous fifre. Au corps à corps, Maxwell le massacrait, il était plus fort, plus intelligent qu'eux tous en particulier, cependant s'ils avaient eu le courage ou l'intelligence de se soulever, il se serait fait tuer sur place. Sa vie était un combat au quotidien pour survivre.

Est-ce que sa vie chez les Sweepers était un moment de bonheur ? Il dirait non également, c'est vrai qu'il avait des instants plaisants, il avait énormément appris en mécanique. G lui avait apporté d'autres choses qui lui servaient encore à l'heure actuelle, comme la stratégie, la discipline, les sciences, les maths. Ses années avaient été profitables, lui avaient donné l'occasion de voyager, de se rendre compte qu'il aimait L2, qu'il voulait la paix pour L2, mais pas au détriment des autres peuples.

La guerre lui avait apporté une chose derrière laquelle il courait depuis le décès des Ecclésiastiques : Une famille. Pas une famille dans le sens : papa, maman et les enfants, mais dans le sens soudée dans l'adversité. Même s'il ne laisserait jamais tomber la bande sans raison, s'il devait un jour choisir entre sa famille et la bande, il n'y avait pas photo. Il choisirait ses amis, ses frères d'armes. Plus qu'une famille, la guerre lui avait aussi apporté la stabilité, c'est certain qu'elle n'était pas arrivée sans douleur, mais elle était là et parfois un peu trop constante.

Et c'est aussi pour ça que Duo angoissait. Cinq ans sans qu'une tuile ne lui tombe dessus, une tuile qui vous fait paniquer, qui vous oblige à vous battre pour vous en sortir.

Tout ce bonheur commençait vraiment à le stresser, il essayait de le cacher à Heero. Mais une commande un peu plus étrange, un courrier manuel lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau se demandant ce qui pourrait avoir dedans pour faire basculer son château de cartes.

Et ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'est que cette fois ce soit Heero qui puisse tomber malade, là il est 11 h et Sally ne lui a toujours pas sonné pour lui donner les résultats des derniers examens faits en commun.

Et il y a aussi mercredi prochain qui arrive à grands pas, Heero doit se rendre à Sank pour le bilan annuel des filières de Média com, il devrait peut-être lui demander d'annuler, on ne sait jamais, qu'il y ait un problème avec une navette.

A midi, Maxwell préfère encore rester actif que de prendre sa demi-heure de table avec ses deux ouvriers. Andy jette des regards vers Bertrand, mais celui-ci hausse les épaules et lui fait signe de continuer son travail. Il y a des périodes où son patron est plus nerveux, il ne va pas en faire toute une histoire. Quand Heero reviendra de son travail du matin, les choses rentreront dans l'ordre.

µµµ

A 13h moins cinq, quand Heero pousse la porte de Allnonsense, il s'étonne de trouver les deux ouvriers toujours en pause de midi et que son compagnon ne les accompagne pas.

-« Sally n'a pas sonné ? » Questionne Yuy en déposant son attaché-case dans le hall privé.

-« Non Heero, et Duo a démonté toute l'avant midi, j'ai fait la clientèle et le téléphone. » Précise Bertrand en rangeant sa boite à tartines dans son sac.

-« Vous ne croyiez pas que vous exagérez pour la pause de midi ! » Lâche le brun en voyant qu'Andy referme son thermos.

-« On l'a commencée à 12h30, j'espérais qu'en patientant Duo finisse par la prendre avec nous. » Rectifie Vansbider.

-« Tu continueras à t'occuper du téléphone et de la clientèle ? » Demande Yuy. Son homme ne pouvait pas continuer à fonctionner sans manger.

-« Pas de problème Heero. » Répond l'ouvrier en se levant pour se remettre au travail, Andy lui emboîte le pas.

Même si le jeune homme de 23 ans était bourré de talents et de capacités, Andy préférait se fondre dans la masse et exécuter. Heero se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas une caractéristique de L2. Moins tu te fais remarquer, moins tu as des problèmes.

Yuy monte se changer pendant que l'eau chauffe pour préparer une soupe minute. Quand il redescend, il sort les tartines de son compagnon du frigo, lui prépare une soupe cerfeuil et se rend dans le bureau pour aller au hangar et chercher son amant. Il a un moment d'arrêt quand il constate que l'ordinateur de Duo n'est pas allumé.

Avec un léger soupir, il l'enclenche, il allumera le sien juste après. Qu'est-ce que son homme avait fait depuis qu'il était parti au travail ? Démonter seulement, certainement pas, il commençait toujours par le bureau les autres jours.

Le brun n'en pouvait plus de voir Maxwell se ronger les ongles à la moindre contrariété, il avait tellement peur qu'un malheur arrive qu'il n'osait même plus profiter du bonheur.

Debout à la rambarde, Heero regarde Duo s'activer sans un sourire sur les lèvres, il travaille comme un robot sans aucun plaisir, c'est certain.

-« Duo ! » Crie-t-il pour attirer son attention.

Ce dernier relève la tête surpris de le voir là, il regarde son montre. Yuy voit les traits de son compagnon se tordre, l'angoisse s'inscrire sur son visage. Le cœur du brun se brise devant tant de détresse, il n'a même plus l'air soulagé de le voir rentrer, sa présence n'est plus suffisante pour le rassurer. Heero le voit venir à lui de plus en plus lentement comme s'il voulait repousser l'instant d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

-« Sally t'a appelé ? » Questionne Maxwell quand il arrive en-dessous des escaliers.

-« Non, pas encore. »

A la réponse, il voit le visage du natté s'assombrir encore plus si c'est possible.

-« Ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe. » Murmure le châtain.

Voyant qu'ils sont arrivés dans le hall, Yuy referme la porte sur eux pour les isoler du commerce, Maxwell regarde la porte avant de se retourner lentement vers son amant, il sursaute en constatant qu'il y a deux orbites bleues fixées sur lui noires de colère contenue.

-« Maintenant tu arrêtes ! Tu es en train de détruire tout seul tout ce que tu as construit. Tu angoisses, tu n'oses plus rien faire par peur du retour de manivelle. Ca devient invivable, si tu ne te ressaisis pas qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Dans trois mois, tu vas me maintenir enfermé ici pour me protéger ? » Gronde le brun en essayant de ne pas hurler, le but n'est pas de s'engueuler mais de progresser, de lui faire retrouver la raison.

En voyant son amant rougir et fuir son regard, Heero réalise qu'il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu y as pensé. » S'indigne dans un murmure Yuy.

Comme Maxwell ne dit rien et garde le regard baissé, le métis lui prend le menton entre le pouce et l'index qu'il le regarde. Insistant du regard pour avoir une réponse, alors que Duo cherche à esquiver, il finit par soupirer et murmurer.

-« Je voulais te demander de ne pas aller à ta réunion à Sank. »

-« Duo, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. A trop craindre un malheur, c'est toi qui va le construire, le créer. Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'ensemble on pouvait déplacer des montagnes. Quoi qu'il arrive, on le surmontera, mais la vie n'est pas faite que de catastrophes. On a assez payé dans le passé pour pouvoir vivre en paix et profiter de la vie. C'est certain qu'il y aura des hauts et des bas. Duo pour moi, là on est dans un bas. Où est passé le jeune homme optimiste qui m'a fait craquer ? Où est passé l'homme courageux qui affrontait la vie à la place de la craindre ? Tu te perds Duo. »

Entendant le téléphone sonner, Yuy laisse son homme en plan.

-« J'y vais Bertrand. Allô ! Allnonsense, Yuy à l'appareil. Ah Sally, ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu vas finir par lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. » Lâche le brun qui n'arrive pas à se calmer vraiment, il se rend dans la partie privée avec l'appareil et il met le haut-parleur.

-« J'ai attendu que tu sois rentré, c'est mieux. » Admet le médecin.

Quand Maxwell entend la réponse de la femme, il devient blanc comme un mort. Heero finit par se demander si son compagnon n'avait pas raison de craindre le pire, la voix de Sally n'a rien d'engageant, ni messagère de bonnes nouvelles.

-« On t'écoute. »

-« Vous n'avez rien, aucun des deux. Duo considère-toi en rémission, tu finis ta boite de Tamoxifen puis tu arrêtes. » Répond Sally toujours de la même voix.

Le natté prend le téléphone des mains de son compagnon.

-« Pour nous mais les autres ? » Questionne-t-il en serrant la main d'Heero dans l'attente de la suite.

-« Wufei a un cancer de la prostate. Ce serait une des raisons pour lesquelles Hilde a fait autant de fausse-couches. Et j'ai une petite grosseur au sein. Mais j'ai bon espoir, ton cas m'a prouvé qu'on pouvait s'en sortir quand c'était pris à temps, ça fait des miracles le moral. » Rassure le médecin.

-« Je suis content pour Hilde, une fois que Wufei sera soigné, elle pourra avoir son deuxième enfant. » Dit soulagé Maxwell.

-« Non, il va être stérile, mais il va s'en sortir. Vous serez autour de lui comme ils ont été autour de toi. » Précise confiante le médecin.

Heero reprend le cornet à son homme qui reste la bouche ouverte, trop surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre et le coup que ça vient de lui infliger.

-« Sally, si tu as besoin de moi, tu le dis. »

-« Je n'y manquerai pas Heero, mais je suis soutenue par toute l'équipe. »

Yuy raccroche et se tourne vers son amant. Il retient le : « Tu vois qu'il n'est rien arrivé. » En voyant que Duo ne réagit toujours pas.

Il sait qu'il n'y a plus d'amour entre eux, ni respect, pourtant Duo a l'air effondré. Est-ce que lui pourrait être insensible à la misère humaine quand Duo n'est pas touché ?

-« Vivant diminué de la sorte, je ne sais pas s'il va encore se prendre pour un homme ! » Lâche Maxwell pour exprimer son ressenti.

Le brun n'a qu'une envie, lui dire que le malheur frappe ailleurs et là où il a le moins touché auparavant, cependant une nouvelle fois il ne dit pas le fond de sa pensée, car Duo lui dirait à raison qu'il avait déjà été assez éprouvé en perdant sa femme, en perdant sa colonie et les fausse-couches d'Hilde. Ce n'est pas à la misère humaine qu'il ne peut pas compatir, c'est au malheur de Wufei, sa rancœur l'empêche de lui pardonner le mal fait à son amant, la place qu'il a encore aux yeux de celui-ci.

-« Tu aurais préféré ne pas être en rémission et que ce soit toi qui aies un cancer de la prostate ? » Interroge le brun, il devait avancer, le travail les attendait, il y avait vingt minutes qu'ils étaient là.

-« Bien sûr que non, ni avoir un deuxième cancer de sein. Ro', je ne tiens pas à être affligé de tous les maux. Je ne tiens pas à faire pitié. Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? »

-« Rien, mais on finirait par se le demander. Tu dépéris en attendant qu'un malheur te touche. Vis, bon dieu. Quand un problème surviendra, il sera toujours temps d'aviser et de parer, de se battre. » Lâche Yuy en se rendant au bureau, il devait se mettre au travail, faire ce que son homme n'avait pas encore fait.

Maxwell prend la soupe pour la réchauffer et manger ses tartines. Il a un peu honte de s'être fait tirer les bretelles de la sorte mais il doit admettre qu'Heero a raison, il est toujours sorti plus fort des épreuves alors pourquoi se tracasser outre mesure d'un coup du sort hypothétique ?

A force de faire attention à tout ce qui pourrait arriver, il va passer à côté du bonheur, il va rater des moments heureux. Il tracasse Heero, ça il en est persuadé sinon il ne réagirait pas avec autant de force, il ne serait pas sur les nerfs depuis un certain temps.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas logique qu'il y ait si longtemps qu'il soit heureux, il n'en a jamais eu l'habitude. Mais pourquoi n'aurait-il pas droit à une route dégagée maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas vivre heureux avec son homme ? Pourquoi sa société ne pourrait-elle pas les faire vivre jusqu'à leur pension ?

Quand l'heure de la retraite aura sonné, ils avaient des projets. Heero voudrait pouvoir retourner vivre à Sank définitivement et ils iront certainement. Lui n'aurait plus rien à prouver ici. Mais pour vivre ces moments heureux, il devait arrêter de penser au pire, il ne vivrait jamais avec Heero, si celui-ci, lassé, le quittait. Oui, il doit penser que la vie va rester heureuse pour ne pas dépérir.

Maxwell dépose sa tasse vide dans l'évier, il se dirige vers le bureau où Heero est assis à sa place à trier la boîte mail.

Le châtain vient s'asseoir sur le coin du pupitre comme il le faisait il y a un moment déjà, il se penche vers son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-« Salut toi. » Dit Duo puisqu'il ne lui avait pas encore dit bonjour depuis qu'il était revenu de Média Com. « Merci » Achève-t-il en se levant pour continuer à démonter la carcasse de la navette.

-« Duo ! » Lâche Heero légèrement inquiet de ce revirement de situation.

-« Tu avais raison, je suis un imbécile et j'ai bien de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je vais me contenter de ce que j'ai et non paniquer pour des bêtises. »

-« Tu veux sonner à Wufei ou Hilde ? » Propose rassuré le métis.

-« Je le ferai au soir, maintenant il faut que je justifie mon salaire. »

Heero se sent soulagé, cette histoire n'est sûrement pas complètement oubliée, mais la prise de conscience est faite. Duo est un battant, il ne pouvait que surmonter cette colline qu'il s'était construit tout seul.

OWARI


End file.
